1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bearing sleeve assemblies for motors of heat dissipating fans.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 of the drawings illustrates a typical bearing sleeve assembly in which a spring 10 is mounted around an end of the rotor shaft 11 which, in turn, is rotatably supported by two bearings 1a and 1b and a sleeve 2 mounted between the bearings 1 and 1b, and the other end of the rotor shaft 11 is retained by a C-clip 4. The spring is expected to provide sufficient force to increase the clearance between the fan blades and the bearing and to reduce the gap as a result of assembly of the elements to thereby reduce the so-called air gap friction during running of the fan blades. In addition, the spring is expected to effectively absorb vibrations generated during running of the motor to thereby reduce the noise. A drawback of such a bearing sleeve structure resides in the difficult assembly of the spring. Further, the vibration-absorbing ability of the spring is unsatisfactory.
The present invention is intended to provide improved bearing sleeve assemblies which mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.